Love, My Love
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble. Het: Ichigo x Rukia] They were, yet again, having another disagreement.


**Love, My Love**

**A/N:** I don't read or write IchiRuki but this just _came_ to me when I was writing another story. It had to be written.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

------------------------------

"This is pathetic."

"Ichigo!" The raven-haired girl pouted dramatically. "Take that back."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's true."

"Well, I wouldn't have turned to such _'pathetic'_ measures if you followed my instructions!"

"Really, Rukia." He carelessly waved the piece of paper in his hand. "You expect me to understand your primitive drawings?"

"Those_ primitive drawings_ dictate my _carefully plotted out instructions_!" She slapped him up-side the head for good measure.

"You violent woman!" He screeched in pain. "You don't have to_ hit_ so hard."

She smiled triumphantly, "Be glad I didn't hit you before you opened your mouth."

Ichigo grumbled inaudibly before sighing, exasperated, "You could have just asked." He then added, "In words."

"I could have…" She went into her 'dramatic thinking pose'. "But knowing you, you'd have said, 'N. O. As in, NO'." Rukia started to laugh. "And then make that cute little x hand signal!"

"Che." Ichigo glared. "I wouldn't do or say anything like that."

"Oh really?"

"I would have just said no."

She smacked him again. "Idiot."

He yelped a protest, "_That was not part of the-_" His muscles twitching, Ichigo yelled, "Would you stop with the hitting?!"

"You deserve the pain."

"Oh can't you just-" The teenager waved his arms, annoyed. "Just drop it. Stop pestering me about it. It's done. It's over._ OVER_. The opportunity is lost forever so stop thinking about it 'cause I'm _NOT _going to do it."

"Well be glad I'm not asking you to do it anymore." She crossed her arms and sat down onto his bed gracefully.

"It doesn't work that way." He towered over her, glowering.

"Oh?" She took out a piece of paper hidden in her pocket and waved it in front of him. "Why not? I already wrote it all out."

"Rukia. You. It's – ARG.." He collapsed in a heap of limbs on the floor. "You can't just write _yourself_ a love letter. It's unorthodox. It doesn't work that way!"

"Well_ you _wouldn't write one." The _'for me'_ was omitted from the sentence. "And what if I did! At least I know I'm loved." Her violet eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes. We _all_ know you love yourself oh so very much," he added sarcastically.

Quickly, she stomped down on his hand with the heel of her foot; as if daring him to answer, she smiled sweetly, grinding the words between clenched teeth, "How. Did. You. Know. I. Love. Myself. Oh. So. _Very_. Much?"

"I knew…after. – ah - Reading. Yourloveletter."

"You did?" Rukia accidentally released Ichigo's hand, surprised. "When?"

Clutching his tender hand against his chest, Ichigo answered, "I found the letter sticking out of your bag earlier today."

"You went through my belongings?!"

"Your 'letter' was in plain sight, Rukia!" A slow smirk grew on his face. "Actually, it was a very sad attempt at writing."

"Shut up."

"And it was pretty funny too. '…have a cute button nose'? - What are you, a rag doll? - 'A sunshine sparkle rainbow smile'? I'm sure an elementary student could write something more romantic," scoffed the orange-haired teen. "'The sweetest flower on a thorn bush'? Please, that's just corny."

Rukia's eye twitched in annoyance.

Ichigo was happily oblivious to her ire. "And the way you _signed_ it! 'Love, _My Love_'??? It makes it doubly obvious that you were the one who wrote it!"

"Ichigo." Rukia cracked her knuckles and expertly trapped him in a choke hold. "You bastard! Stop criticizing my letter!"

"Aachk!" Choking, Ichigo clawed at the vice grip around his throat.

While he writhed in her grasp, Rukia frogmarched him towards the door. "Get OUT and DO NOT come back in here!" She expertly kicked him out and slammed the door shut.

With his face flat against the floor, he screamed out, "THAT'S MY ROOM!"

"WELL TOO BAD!"

Ichigo stood up and took in a deep, _calming_ breath. _"It's just a ploy. It's just a ploy. It's all just a ploy! Don't really work yourself up angry over this…"_

His heart undeniably racing with anger and excitement, the young man opened his bedroom door cautiously, poking his head around the corner...

Almost immediately, Rukia's gaze bore into his and she quickly dashed forward, grabbed his arm rather violently, and tossed him onto the bed.

Ichigo licked his dry lips from where he landed on the bed. "…So I'm guessing the foreplay is over?"

"Well…I've been hearing that this 'make up sex' is pretty...hot." Rukia smiled, her expression almost crossing the 'sinister' line. She inched up against him, her hands pressed against his chest.

"But you didn't have to hit me so hard." He complained, effectively ruining the mood; he inched a hand around her waist. "That was not part of the script."

Rukia clucked her tongue, "Stop whining and kiss me already!"

Ignoring her, he continued, "A 'I'm sorry' would be -mrpmhmpph!"

He was effectively, blissfully, silenced.

------------------------------

**End**

Ahhaha…Hope you're not confused…?

Spyrit


End file.
